Bob Page
Bob Page is a major recurring antagonist as well as one of the main antagonists of the entire Deus Ex franchise. He first appears as the main antagonist of the first game and is a recurring behind-the-scenes manipulator for the other Deus Ex games. He's a former member of the Illuminati, the founder and ceo/president of his company, Page Industries, and is the current leader of Majestic 12 where he seeks to become a god and establish a one-world regime under Majestic 12. Biography Early life Bob Page grew up within the Illuminati and was the protege of Morgan Everett. Everett was an aspired member of the Illuminati as he sought to become the society's leader and was training Page into succeeding him as leader when the time came. The two had formed a close relationship akin to father and son. Everett had mentored the young page and while he was a good student, he was short-tempered and impatient but eventually rose to become a member of the Council of Five, the inner circle of the Illuminati and the council of all Illuminati leaders. He and Everett were put in charge of the Majestic 12 division and they focused on technology. Member of the Illuminati In 2027, Bob Page was a high-ranking member of the Illuminati and was participating in various confronces with other Illuminati members and council members, Hugh Darrow, Zhao Yun Ru, and William Taggart. There, they would discuss future plans for the Illuminati with the most prominent being the Hyron Project and the Illuminati-made biochip which could control augmented people and they had also discussed the new discovery by Sarif Industries scientist Megan Reed which promised to revolutionize human augmentations. This new discovery would lead to the drug Neuropozyne, which is a drug to control the rejection of augmentations from within the organic body, unnecessary. The drug is produced by VersaLife, which Page is the company's current CEO, and the Illuminati is very concerned and not pleased with the concept of the dsicovery reverting neuropozyne useless as the Illuminati seeks to retain order over the world. In response, Page orders The Tyrants to deal with this and they attack the Sarif Industries headquarters in Detroit and kidnap her after murdering her research team. Megan is then forced into working for the Illuminati and serves as one of their subordinate scientists but she willingly returns to Bob Page and works at Page Industries even after the Illuminati no longer needed her. After Adam Jensen destroys the Hyron Project, Page approaches Morgan Everett on salvaging the wreckage of the project to work on the Morpheus initiative. The wreckage was salvaged and together, they bothed created a new global surviellence system ECHELON IV and this lead to the creation of the Daedalus AI that would keep comunications under Illuminati control. Despite being able to control global communications, Daedalus still labeled both the Illuminati and Majestic 12 as terrorist organizations despite both organizations being the AI's creators. Bob Page then modified that AI to be loyal to Majestic 12. Icarus is then created and the pair begins researching into nanotechnology which leads to the creation of nanites. Nanites were used in both nano-augmentations and other more sinister stuff such as biological weapons. Majestic 12 Coup As time went on, Page became impatient and annoyed with Everett's unwillingness to use the new technology into establishing absolute control and assert the Illuminati's control and blamed him for slowing down their control. He eventually grew too tired and decided to take action. In 2035, Bob Page lead Majestic 12 and they insitgated a coup against the Illuminati and took over the entire infanstructure of the Illuminati. Bob Page soon uses Icarus to locate Illuminati member Beth DuClare and eventually ordered her assassination in Paris, France and he soon took over as the most powerful man in the entire world. Leading Majestic 12 Prior to his defection from the Illuminati, Bob Page was researching nano-augmentations where he was searching for a person who has a body that could be merged with technology. He found the person he was looking for, Paul Denton, and he evetually cloned him and one of them would go on to become JC Denton. Both JC and Paul were raised as brothers and their parents and the family were oversawn by Majestic 12. Eventually however, Page saw no need for the parents and had them killed after the coup and his lieutenant, Walton Simons voiced concern over Paul's free-thinking nature and had JC sent to a Majestic 12-ran school in Switzerland to be indoctrinated into being a servant to Majestic 12. As the head of a major conglomerate, Page Industries which also controls the lucrative VersaLife and other major companies as their subsidiaries, Bob Page collects billions in wealth and eventually rises to become a trillionaire and is the richest man on Earth. With this level of wealth, Page is able to fund various projects such as Aquinas and the Denton Brothers' augmentations. According to the press about Aquinas, the internet program would cost over a billion credits. The goal of the program is to monitor internet communications for Majestic 12 and they would monitor them from the organization's headquarters in Area 51, Nevada. The cost for the Denton Brothers' augmentations is revealed to be efifty billion dollars and each and costs more than Aquinas but for Page it doesn't matter, as the amount of power that he'll get from it will all be worth it. He also hopes to use the new nano augmentation technology on Paul, JC, and Walton before he can use the perfect version on himself. As part of his plan to assert Majestic 12's dominance and have them become the rulers of mankind, Page uses his company VersaLife to manufacture a plague known as the Gray Death and would release everywhere. He would then create a cure for it called Ambrosia and would use both the plague and the cure to control people and bend them to his will. One such example was an American senator who approached Walton Simons, the Director of FEMA, and begged him to the point where he was schedueled to have an Ambrosia vaccination. Despite being the cause of the plague and much of the suffering and chaos in the world, Page still maintains a positive image in the eyes of the public such as when he traveled to New York, he donated ten million credits to hospitals and said in a public statement; This is especially ironic considering that Page is the one who created and unleashed the Gray Death upon the world and is in control of the only known cure and is using it for personal gain and power. Additionally, the ten million credits never made it to the clinics and that he would continue to allow the plague to spread without any intention on combating it. As the world descents into chaos and rioting became the norm all over, he would allow it to continue until his perfect vision became a reality. The production of the Gray Death and its cure, Ambroisa, is only available throught the use of a Universal Constructor and he directs Majestic 12 scientists working at Area 51 to work on the device. Chief among them is Gary Savage, a former Illuminati researcher, who was opposed to Page's plans and eventually convinced his co-workers to defect from Majestic 12 and form the group X-51 and retreat to Vandenberg Air Force base. Page would ignore them at the beginning as he had other scientists working on the machine but JC Denton began helping them and he soon found himself facing real opposition so he ordered the destruction of Vandenberg with a nuclear missile to reduce it to "thin, gray smudge." in his own words. Apotheosis Bob Page plans to merge with a powerful artificial intelligence and he hopes to become a powerful entity similiar to that of God himself. In order to do so, he seeks out a powerful AI that he can merge with. Icarus is adequate as he hopes to combine both Icarus and Daedalus into a super-AI entity. This action is unwittingly carried out by JC and he gives Daedalus over to MILNET and grants Icarus the permission to merge with him creating the AI known as Helios. For the final act of Deus Ex, Bob Page resides in Area 51 where he plans on merging with Helios inwhich the merge would grant him access to every piece of information on the internet and control over UC Array in Area 51. If he is to become an all-powerful, authoritative, all-seeing, and all-knowing entity and essentially become god himself. However, his plans are ultimately joiled by JC Denton who is ironically enough, one of his own creations. Quotes *''"As Ariadne told Theseus before he entered the Minotaur's labyrinth: Always forward... never left or right..."'' *''"But please. Call me Bob."'' *''"Intimidation through violence is the last resort of the weak."'' *''"You were just a prototype, Denton, a prototype for me..."'' *''"Do you see the pieces coming together? UC, AI, and soon Helios will interface directly with my mind. I will be able to see anything, build anything, DO ANYTHING!"'' *''"All I have to do is find a very large prime number and multiply."'' *''"Jump! You can make it!"'' *''"A moment more, and I will be like nothing you've ever seen, a new life-form, everywhere and nowhere, like air or radiation, redundant, self-replicating, always evolving..."'' *''"Bet you didn't know your mom and dad tried to protest when we put you in training. They loved their little boy, JC, and that's why they're dead. I'm sending up the man who did the job."'' *''"Barely a scratch. You're a little faster on your feet than your daddy was."'' *''"I've arranged an appropriate fate for you through the hallway to the north - a poetic death - just a few yards away from where you were created."'' *''"I will burn like the brightest star."'' *''"Soon I will leave this body and death will have no meaning."'' *''"I will be the one to merge! The one to see and know everything, to rule, to rule everything..."'' *''"Go ahead! Blow this place sky-high... You might get rid of ME, but you'll take down Aquinas, the power grid, the whole electronic infrastructure. Is that what you want? Are you completely nuts?"'' *''"All right. I get the picture. You want a piece of the pie, or you're going to toss the whole pie out the window."'' *''"You can have anything you want. How about Europe? Your own continent..."'' de:Bob Page Category:God Wannabe Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:The Heavy Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Cult Leaders Category:Big Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Game Bosses Category:Embezzlers Category:Extortionists Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Polluters Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors